1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to dryers and more specifically it relates to a hot air boot dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous dryers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to eliminate moisture from objects by plowing hot air at the objects, such as hair and clothes dryers. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.